This invention relates to a door lock and more particularly to a roll-up door lock designed to prevent the unauthorized opening of a roll-up door on a truck body or the like. The door lock of this invention also includes a counter means which is actuated each time the lock is actuated.
Roll-up doors have long been used on truck bodies or the like. Generally speaking, the roll-up doors comprise a plurality of horizontally disposed panels or sections which are hingedly secured to one another and which may be vertically moved to either close or open the opening in which it is mounted. The vast majority of the conventional roll-up doors include some sort of locking handle assembly mounted at the exterior surface of the lower most panel designed to prevent the opening of the door when in its locked position. In some cases, a padlock is used to maintain the locking handle assembly in its locked position. In other cases, flexible seals are utilized to indicate whether the door has been opened. Both of the methods described hereinabove possess some disadvantages.
It is therefore a principal object to provide an improved door lock for a roll-up door.
A further object of the invention is to provide a lock for a roll-up door including a dead bolt which is positioned, when in its locked position, in the movable path of the actuating handle thereby preventing unauthorized opening of the door.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described including a counter which visually indicates the number of times that the lock has been actuated.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which is substantially tamper-proof.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which may be easily mounted on the lower most panel of the door adjacent the conventional locking handle assembly.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.